


Only good girls get dessert

by theflowerqueenrose



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, no beta read we die like Lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: Asmodeus and Satan team up on MC, but nothing good in life ever comes easily.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?:Obey me!), Asmodeus/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	Only good girls get dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, little sinners! 💕 This was originally posted on my Tumblr blog @onemistresstorulethemall. If you want to say hi or gush about your favorite brother, you can find me there! Otherwise, enjoy.

"Do you think it's time?", Asmodeus asked his brother.   
The blond demon pondered for a minute, as if he was weighting the options. Eventually, he came to a conclusion:  
"Hmm, I suppose so. She has probably endured enough."   
Both turned their attention to you, bound on Asmodeus' bed with silk ribbon, gagged up and blindfolded. The vibrators inside each of your holes still buzzed inside of you, even after the hours of teasing you had to bear. Panting, flushed and slightly sweaty, you looked like Lady Godiva by John Collier if she was riding a dildo instead of a horse. Art meets BDSM. However, in the eyes of your lovers, BDSM was an art in itself.   
"Hey, y/n, are you ready?", the fifth born almost whispered as he was removing your blindfold.   
The buzzing stopped and you realized that Satan has turned off the vibrators and proceeded to remove them. Soon enough, the gag was taken off as well.  
"Ah-are you going to fuck me now?", your voice made it sound more like a plea, rather than a question.  
"We are, princess. I hope the vibrators got you nice and stretched.", Asmodeus cooed.   
"Satan... sir, can I please get my reward? I've been a good girl."   
The Avatar of Wrath smiled, genuinely, nothing made him happier than hearing your desperate pleas to be filled up with his cock.   
"Indeed, you've been a very good girl, kitten. So, me and Asmo are going to give you a treat."  
His words were enough to make you moan, but soon after much more was sent your way. Each side of your neck was being pampered with kisses... Until, the kisses became rougher and rougher, turning into bites that were surely going to leave marks behind, but you didn't care. You belonged to them, fully. Bitemarks were just a show of your devotion, lust and love.   
Through light caresses, the silk ribbons around your wrists and ankles came undone. Every soft touch made you shiver and moan, every part of you was sensitive from all the overstimulation.   
"Usually, I would warm you up first, but I have a feeling you've done your warm up already...or am I mistaken?", Satan's smile didn't match his words.   
"J-just put it in already, please!"  
"Mmm, it seems that she's ready to be filled up. Wouldn't you say so, Satan?", the sweet voice of the Avatar of Lust filled up the room.   
"I think so too.", the fourth born grabbed your chin and turned your head towards his, making you face him, "I bet you'd love you pretty little cunt all filled up."  
All you could do was nod frantically as if asked if you'd like a million dollars.   
"I'm glad you feel that way, kitten.", he smirked, "In that case, Asmo, please help her out and take over her other hole."  
Without needing any other instructions, Asmodeus got rid of his underwear and helped you onto his lap.   
"Wait, Asmo, if we sit like this Satan won't be able to fuck me."  
Both males started laughing at your remark.   
"Oh, babygirl, he only asked if you wish to have your pretty little pussy fucked. None of us mentioned anything about giving it to you.", Asmodeus clarified.  
Satan stood in front of you, his belt and zipper undid. Your head was on the same level as his crotch area.   
"You know... these pants aren't going to take themselves down.", as he said those words at the same time that Asmodeus entered into you, "You better work for it, otherwise you won't get what you want."   
It wasn't enough that Asmodeus was pumping into you, he had to start playing with your nipples as well.   
"Y/n, at this rate I don't think I'll be able to reward you...", Satan spoke again.  
You struggled to keep your focus on sliding Satan's pants and boxers down with trembling hands. Eventually, your efforts showed results and Satan was able to step out of his clothes.   
"Good girl, y/n. Now open wide, I'm about to serve you dessert."  
In an instant, your lips were around Satan's cock. Finally, Asmo stopped teasing your chest and you thanked all gods for the moments of relief. Unfortunately, you spoke too soon.  
The fifth born laid onto the bed and grabbed your wrists, leaving you with no leverage point, forcing you to take Satan's cock deeper. You tried to raise your head and catch your breath, but the bold demon grabbed ahold of your hair and kept your head in place, making you gag.   
"You're so into it, y/n... I can feel the way you clench around my cock...You love it when we're rough with you, don't you? You little whore...", Asmodeus mocked you.  
Eventually, Satan pulled your hair and lifted your head off of his cock. Strings of saliva connected your mouth to his member still.   
You didn't get to say anything as your head was pushed back down. At this point, Satan was face fucking you, forcing you to take him deeper and deeper, his cock hitting the back of your throat with every thrust. You couldn't fight back because Asmodeus was holding your wrists, but even if you could, you wouldn't, it was all too good. You didn't want any of them to stop.   
Satan lifted your head off of his cock again, but this time he didn't push it back down.   
"I'm going to cum into your mouth, but I don't want you to swallow yet. Did I make myself understood?"  
You nodded, pathetically. Your tongue was sticking out and saliva was dripping down your chest.   
With a few fast strokes, Satan filled your mouth with streams of cum. You listened to him, though, refraining from swallowing it.   
"This is your dessert, you hear me? And no good girl would eat her desert before the main meal. So you'll have for me and Asmo to fill your other holes first. Understood, kitten? So keep it in your mouth or you won't get any cock into your cunt."  
You nodded slightly, so none of the cum would slip out of your mouth.   
"You're in luck, princess. Your first meal is coming soon.", Asmodeus dug his nails into your hips while thrusting faster.   
You kept your head high, facing the celling, trying not to let any drop of cum slip out, but it was getting harder by the second.   
Luckily enough, you managed to last thought Asmo's rough thrusts and your ass was being filled up. The cock of the Avatar of Lust was replaced by a buttplug, so the cum stayed inside you.   
"Good girl, y/n", Satan grabbed your chin, "If you behave I'll let you swallow. I know how much of a cum slut you are. I bet it's really hard for you...", he teased your sensitive nub, making you slightly jump from the shock.  
You had to bear through it, through the way he teased your clit and through the way Asmo was playing with your chest. You got so goddamn close to reaching your own release when they both stopped and swapped places. With Satan under you, he easily entered your soaked up cunt. Now in front of you, Asmo continued to tease your boobs, making it difficult for you to keep Satan's cum inside your mouth.   
Fortunately for you, Satan was also pretty sensitive from the fact that he had cum just minutes ago, so it did not take long for him to fill you up again.  
"I'm about to breed you, kitten, don't you dare swallow yet."  
You didn't. By the grace of the devil, you managed to keep it in.   
"Awww, our little cum slut kept it all in, Satan. Can you believe it?"  
"Hmm, I guess she can swallow as soon as I plug her pussy. We wouldn't want any slipping out now, would we?"   
Only that he didn't mention that the plug would be a turned on vibrator. The sudden sensation made you, involuntarily swallow.  
"Oh, princess... and you were so close...", Asmo faked being sad.  
"I didn't want to do this, but you forced my hand, kitten... Next time I'll add another hour of punishment time as I see that three weren't enough for you...", Satan smirked.


End file.
